


More 'bro' than 'babysitter'

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I only chose kickass cus it was on last night it just happened to have nic cage in it, M/M, Movie Night, idk what else to tag, kickass, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad Egbert gets John a babysitter when he goes out for the night, but John's headcanon Nanny McPhee turns out to be a 17 year old boy named Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freezing my nips off

**Author's Note:**

> boops you on the nose
> 
> I have JohnDave feels rn and I'm also trying to procrastinate so here you go. Will be a two part fic so yyeeaahh son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious babysitter?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boops you on the nose
> 
> i have feels for them so bad rn
> 
> i think by now were on tumblr terms, so if you have questions about any of my fics, or you want to see anything in the future, send me an ask! http://kannytown.tumblr.com ily

 

* * *

 

**More Bro Than Babysitter**

**Part 1**

* * *

 

 

"Dad, I'm 16, I do not need a babysitter!"

 

John Egbert stomped his feet in a tantrum. Totally 16. Not a child. Nope. His cheeks were red, and his fists were clenched - John was not winning this argument no matter how hard he tried.

 

"John...I just want you to be safe. Besides, I've already called the babysitter. They seem nice."

 

An image of Nanny McPhee popped into his head, warts and all. Suddenly he felt like hibernating in his room for the next 6-8 hours.

 

John groaned loudly, his head thrown back dramatically. This was not what he wanted! Not at all! Since turning 16 nearly eleven months back in April, John thought he'd be living the free life: no curfews, no restrictions, and certainly no more babysitters! He was almost 17 now, practically almost an adult. John sunk back into the sofa cushions just as the doorbell rang.

 

"Ah! That'll be them. I'd better be off, see you later, John," Dad left the room and walked briskly into the hallway, the sound of a door clicking open reaching John's ears.

 

A few words were exchanged; make sure he eats, make sure he gets to bed on time, make sure he doesn't watch too many movies, and make sure he doesn't try to leave the house. John sighed inwardly. The front door closed, and he was officially alone with a grumpy, warty, old lady. The babysitter stood at the door to the front room, possibly mulling over how they could make John's life a misery when...

 

"Sup." John glanced up.

 

The old warty lady was in fact not an old warty lady, but a 16/17 year old boy. A 16/17 year old boy, who despite being indoors at night, wore aviators.

 

"You don't have to stay. I can look after myself," he found himself saying absent-mindedly.

 

"Nah."

 

"What do you mean ' _nah_ '?"

 

The boy crossed the room, plopping his butt down beside John on the couch. He lazily draped his arms over the back of the sofa, and John discreetly slunk in the opposite direction.

 

"Strict orders from the boss man. Look after John Egbert here, make sure he doesn't do shit. Read him a bedtime story, tuck him in when it's time to sleep. You know. Babysit him." The guy drawled, ticking things off on his fingers.

 

This was going to be an exciting night, clearly.

 

"I'm 16. I do not. Need you. To babysit me." John pointedly said.

 

This boy was not getting it. John did not need a babysitter. No.

 

"Doesn't matter; I'm here. Prepare to be sat, babe."

 

'Babe'? Okay, this guy is weird. John didn't even know his name, for crying out loud. He could want to steal his stuff. He could be a murderer! Okay, those scenarios were a little off, but still.

 

"What's your name anyway?"

 

"Dave. Dave Strider. Listen, you got any movies? A blanket, maybe? I'm freezing my fucking nips off here," he replied distractedly, glancing round him as if one would just materialize out of thin air.

 

"...Yeah. Sure. There's DVDs are right there, in the cabinet. I'll get you a blanket..." John didn't know why, but he found himself warming up to this 'Dave'. He was okay. More of a 'bro' than a 'babysitter', in fact, John could see himself becoming friends with the guy, going to the movies, going to parties together...

 

"Yo, Egbert," Dave clicked his fingers in John's face. "Earth to Eggy. You wanna get the blanket before I turn into a Davecicle?"

 

John scurried from the room, embarrassed that he'd spaced out in his own thoughts. Gosh, he was probably making a stupid face too...wait. Why did he care? He didn't. Not at all. Not like he wanted to impress Dave. Nope.

 

Upstairs, John realized he was cold too. The heating was turned on, but Dad had 'advised' him to not turn it higher than was needed - also, Washington got pretty cold in Winter. John couldn't find any blankets. Instead, he took his duvet. It was big, and if he got cold, he could snuggle in it...in a NOT WEIRD WAY OF COURSE. Why was John worrying?! They were just two boys, the same age, watching a movie. No biggie.

 

"John! Hurry your ass up!"

 

John hurried his ass up and scuttled down the stairs. The title screen for 'Kickass' glowed bright in the dark room, Kickass and Hitgirl's faces staring at him with mild determination. This movie was okay, not his favourite. But it had Nic Cage as a badass superhero, so it was okay. He liked it for that reason only.

 

"I couldn't find you a blanket...so here's my _duvet."_

 

"You're giving me your bed? Wow, John, I didn't think we were at that level yet," Dave whistled, his poker face showing only a remnant of a smirk. John blushed a deep red, dropping the ghost-covered duvet in surprise.

 

"No! No, It's just..."

 

"Relax, Egbert. I was Kidding. Anyway," Dave snatched up the duvet, wrapping it around himself like a poofy cloak. He had in his hand the TV remote. "You gonna stand there and gawp, or are you gonna join me? One time offer, John. Choose."

 

John sat down.


	2. That's what he's going by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is on a journey to self discovery.
> 
> Snuggling = kissing and the-realization-that-John-could-be-gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post this like next week or something but nah here you go beautiful people
> 
> I was writing this, expecting it to be simple fluff, like cuddles or something, but no. KISSING AND MILD GRINDING OH YEAH
> 
> yay

* * *

 

**More Bro Than Babysitter**

**Part 2**

* * *

 

 

The movie had just reached the part when Kickass and Big Daddy are captured in the movie, when John decided he couldn't take being absolutely freezing anymore. He looked over sideways at Dave, who still had his shades on, watched the movie intently. The duvet opened up on John's side, as if beckoning him. John moved sideways.

 

"Scoot over."

 

"Huh? Oh." Dave inched to the left, leaving an opening for John to scoot in.

 

It was a lot warmer like this. By far. Maybe because Dave was there. Maybe because they were sitting incredibly close...

 

The scene switched to Kickass and Big Daddy in the warehouse. John hated this part. Big Daddy - Nicolas Cage - got ruffed up, and eventually burned to death. NOT something John ever wanted to see more than once in his lifetime. Nic did NOT deserve that at all. John pulled the duvet over his face, eyes only peeping out a little bit. Dave glanced over, his eyes visible over the tops of his lenses. But he said nothing.

 

John flinched as the first punch was thrown. He covered his head, but could still hear the noises in the background. Poor Nic. Upset John sniffled softly under the covers. He felt a hand tug at the edge of the duvet, prying his clasped hands away. Dave held him by his wrists, his attention away from the movie and fully on John now.

 

"John," he said in a whisper. "What are you doing."

 

John sniffed again, lip quivering with embarrassment as well as feelings. "I hate that part."

 

Dave quirked an eyebrow, his hands still clasping John's wrists. John was suddenly tugged sharply sideways, his balance being lost. He fell into Dave's side, his body even warmer up close.

 

"What are you..."

 

"Shh. Just c'mere."

 

John couldn't 'c'mere' anymore, but he didn't move from the position for the whole duration of the scene. Big Daddy's last words died out, and John sighed into Dave's shoulder. After maybe ten minutes or more, John's legs started to feel cold, so he - daringly - tucked them in, making it seem like he was snuggling into Dave. WHICH HE WAS NOT. JOHN WAS JUST COLD. NOTHING MORE.

 

A hand rested on his side. John looked upwards, just as Dave's eyes flicked sideways to meet John's, giving him a look that said, "what?" His mouth flicked upwards - briefly - before returning to the blank expression he had before. From this angle, Dave looked almost angelic, his eyes glittering behind the glasses as the scenes changed - wait.

 

Where did THAT come from?!

 

John started to panic, but Dave had already leaned down toward him, lips inches from his own. Was this what he wanted? No - was it? John didn't know, but before he could even decide, Dave had already kissed him. The sweet taste of apples and something stronger filled John's mouth, sugary and boyish at the same time. John wasn't gay! He was NOT a homosexual! At least, that's what he was going by. But he found himself kissing back. Dave's hand tightened on his waist, pulling him upwards to lean on his own body. John's fingers itched to reach up and rest around his neck, to feel his hair in his hands...he raised his arms, pushing Dave back into the sofa cushions. The movie still played in the background, but it was forgotten as John, surprising himself, pushed down onto Dave hungrily, his mouth opening slightly to let Dave in fully. What had gotten into him? Yes, as a 16 year-old, he'd wanted romance, but this? This was...this was spontaneous!...Incredible.

 

Suddenly the duvet wasn't needed. The heat was intense, Dave's warm hands shifted from John's waist to cup his cheeks, and he pulled back briefly to give another amused smirk. He reached up, removing John's glasses - he'd almost forgotten about them, they could have been crushed. Dave laughed softly at John's expression and raised himself upwards again, his legs curling around John's; he could feel Dave grind upwards, John returning the motion. Not a homosexual. Nope.

 

The front door opened and closed in the background. John jumped backwards, Dave similarlily sitting up as though he'd been burned. Guiltily, John glanced at Dave, almost laughing as he grinned sheepishly at him, when Dad walked in, his expression blank. John, nor Dave, said anything. Was it obvious what had just happened? Would their cover be blown?

 

"Hope you guys had fun...thank you, Dave, for looking after my son. I hope he wasn't a bother?"

 

"No, sir. Quite the opposite." Dad blinked.

 

"Good." He smiled. "I guess I should call you the next time I need a babysitter."

 

John didn't complain.


End file.
